Time Calls
by Diego Varen
Summary: My take on how the Eleventh Doctor as played by Matt Smith could turn out. I would really appreciate a review though and a big thanks to those who do.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**Doctor** **Who**

**Time Calls**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Keep on Running_

There was only one thought in Ruby's mind and that was to keep on running. No matter who or what was after her, no matter whether they wanted her dead or alive, retreating from the possible enemy was the most sensible option.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she had never been a good runner and every time she took part in cross country events or anything to do with running proved how bad she was at it.

As she turned around a corner, Ruby almost slipped and struggled to stay upright. Using this opportunity to take a quick look behind her to make sure that the threat had been outrun, she continued to sprint through the desolate alleyway, praying for a miracle to happen at this very moment.

Luck, however was on Ruby's side, as she saw a blue box that looked very similar to the old police boxes from the nineteen sixties. It wasn't going to be perfect, but a hiding place was better than no hiding place. She was also wondering why there was even a police box there at all, but if it saved her life than far be it for her to ask questions.

Making sure that the threat couldn't see her; Ruby approached the double doors of the blue box, hoping upon all hope that they'd be unlocked. A small push indicated that they weren't locked and she pushed them open.

Inside, Ruby quickly closed the door and she leant down to the keyhole, listening out, in case the threat was approaching her hiding place. Her fear was confirmed as metallic footsteps were drawing ever closer and they were getting ever louder.

Ruby hoped that the threat didn't find her and try and kill her or whatever else they were going to do to her, but there was a chance that they'd find her. Thankfully, the sound of their metallic jogging was growing fainter and it sounded like they were going to continue their pursuit through the alleyway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby was grateful that she'd outwitted the threat and she turned away from the keyhole. The moment she had turned around though, had been a complete shock. Now that she wasn't concentrating on trying to save her own skin, she didn't have time to notice the absurd environment that she was now in.

The interior of the blue box wasn't small at all and an unremarkably, huge blue room greeted her. In the centre of the room, machinery sat, giving off a calm and gentle hum.

Something else that Ruby hadn't noticed was a young looking man, staring at her with an express of interest and confusion.

"Care to explain as to what you're doing here?"

For an astonishingly attractive young man, he looked rather odd. His hair was all over the place and his dress sense just looked like anyone else her age and that was rather casual. He wore a black shirt, with a jacket and jeans. He appeared to look like any old friend that most people probably remembered from school, now all grown up and mature.

Ruby considered her answer carefully. She had already made a bad impression and she couldn't afford to make any further mistakes.

"I…" Ruby began, feeling a bit stupid, "I was running away from aliens. I was looking for somewhere to hide and…"

"And you decided to choose the TARDIS for your secret location," the man interrupted, "At least you made a great choice on where to hide."

Ruby didn't understand what the man was on about and she didn't know whether he was angry or glad to even see her.

"TARDIS?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, the TARDIS is my ship," the man explained, "Stands for time and relative dimensions in space. I know it sounds rather grand and all, but really, the TARDIS and I get into a lot of scrapes. Now, perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm the Doctor"

He held his hand out. Ruby saw no reason not to shake it and she shook it. She guessed that it was her turn to tell "the Doctor" who she was. It would seem rude not too.

"Ruby," she replied, simply.

"So, Ruby, what aliens were you trying to get away from?" the Doctor asked, "I know a lot about aliens and I should know."

"What, are you some sort of alien expert?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

The Doctor gave a quick nod. He walked back to the centre of the room and flicked a switch.

"I'm not just an alien expert," the Doctor began, "I'm an alien. I'm the last of my species. The Time Lords."

Ruby was a little shocked at this to say the least. She had already been trying to escape from aliens for the past few minutes and she'd ended up with another one. Yet, for some reason, he looked human, unlike the ones that had been chasing her. Were they even alien? They looked more like metal machines than aliens?

"No interrogation, no attempt at escaping, in case I bite?" the Doctor asked, "Okay then, I suppose I better explain myself anyway. I'm not going to hurt you, eat you, convert you or…"

"Yes, I get the picture," Ruby broke in, "But a friendly alien?"

The Doctor looked rather offended at this.

"You've been watching too much TV," the Doctor retorted, "Whatever you're thinking, it is possible to meet a friendly alien on your travels."

"But…"

Ruby tried to get an answer in, but the Doctor silenced her by holding his hand up.

"No buts," the Doctor warned, "Now use one of your senses and listen. I can hear something dubious outside."

Ruby was starting to hear it too. It was a simple knock on the door.

"Aren't you going to let whoever's out there in?" Ruby asked, whispering.

"No!" the Doctor hissed, "It could be anyone out there, seeking to cause us harm. Now, my past experiences have shown me that I can't just go into action without even thinking."

The Doctor quickly pressed some switches and an image appeared on a screen above. Ruby was surprised to see the metal machines that had been chasing her earlier.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the Doctor muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written after Matt Smith was recently announced as playing the Eleventh Doctor, on the Saturday 3rd January 2009 edition of Doctor Who: Confidential.

Unlike some fans, I'm actually looking forward to seeing the Eleventh Doctor, as I'm didn't particularly like the Tenth Doctor, so he'll be a refreshing change I feel and bring something new to the programme, along with future producer, Steven Moffat.

Oh and if you have even read this, I would appreciate a review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

**Doctor** **Who**

**Time Calls**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_The Clockwork Men_

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

The Doctor remained silent. He knew that he had seen the metal men before, once or twice, but they weren't a common threat that he had dealt with in the past. No, these were small-time villains, villains that couldn't do too much harm, but they were still a threat nonetheless.

"Doctor? Who are they? What are they?"

Ruby was continuing to ask questions in the background, but the Doctor was thinking what these metal men (no, machines) could be. His memory was a bit hazier, now he was in his nine hundreds or so.

_They aren't Cybermen for one thing_, the Doctor thought to himself, _these machines don't convert people, destroy or delete them and they didn't have the right armour_.

"They're Clockwork Men," the Doctor concluded, "Or if we're being picky, they're Clockwork Androids, but you can say Clockwork Men a bit quicker and besides, it rolls off the tongue better."

The Doctor stopped for a moment. He was beginning to sound a bit like one of his previous incarnations and he didn't like that. He didn't even like some of his past selves. It had been some time; since his regeneration and he was hoping that he didn't regress into becoming one of his older lives when he was a new man, a new Doctor, as it was

"Doctor!" Ruby shouted.

The Doctor jumped. He'd forgotten that Ruby was in the room with him. It had been some time he had last had anyone with him in the TARDIS.

"Sorry about that Ruby," the Doctor apologised, "Just dropped off there for a bit. What were you saying?"

"What are you going to do?" Ruby enquired.

The Doctor hadn't even thought of a plan yet. Well whatever he thought up, he was going to have to think it fast, as the Clockwork Men that had been standing outside the TARDIS began to disappear.

And before Ruby could shout "Doctor!", he was already away at the controls, frantically pressing every button and pulling every lever that was in reach. He wasn't going to allow the Clockwork Men to disappear. The Doctor could tell that retreating meant that he Clockwork Men had something to hide. But what?

The TARDIS began to shake and Ruby had fallen over at the sudden jolt that the old time and space machine had made. Whilst she scrambled back up, clambering to the centre console for support, the Doctor managed t

"Doctor, what have you done?" Ruby asked.

"Full of questions, aren't you?" the Doctor asked back, "Stop relying on me for answers and try and think for a change."

The Doctor received a glare from Ruby for what he had said, but it didn't bother him. He'd made much more callous remarks in the past and compared to some of the things he had said, his current comment was non-offensive.

"I'm going after them," the Doctor told Ruby, "I've managed to track the Clockwork Men's location and the TARDIS is zooming along the Time Vortex after them."

"They can run, but they can't hide," Ruby added.

"Yes, something like that," the Doctor replied.

The TARDIS was beginning to calm down now, as the flight was becoming less jumpy and more focused on the target the Doctor had set it on.

"Doctor, I know I shouldn't be asking questions," Ruby began.

The Doctor was going to have to interrupt at this comment.

"Look I'm sorry I said that," the Doctor told her gently, "I let my own arrogance get the better of me sometimes that I say things I don't really mean. Plus, recent events haven't helped. Enough about me and my woes, what do you want to ask?"

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

Taking a quick look at the centre console told the Doctor nothing. He too was clueless to where the TARDIS was taking him and Ruby.

"Who knows?" the Doctor answered, "But wherever it is, the Clockwork Men will be there and then I can deal with them."

"Don't you mean we?" Ruby pointed out.

The Doctor thought for a moment. Yes, he wasn't on his own any more was he? At least, not for now. He'd have to enjoy his time with Ruby, because at some point, he'd be alone again. He always did end up that way.

"Yes, we," the Doctor agreed, "We'll deal with them somehow, someway."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I've finally updated (a bit of a short chapter, which I hope to expand at some point) and no, the metal men aren't Cybermen, which I think would've been too predictable. The Clockwork Men are what were originally seen in _The Girl in the Fireplace_ and I always thought they'd do a good job, in working as a first enemy for a pilot story, in a similar way that the Autons did for the Third/Ninth Doctors and the Sycorax for the Tenth Doctor, for example.

Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. New stories for my Tenth Doctor series (first two stories can already be read here on ) will be following at some point this month hopefully too.


End file.
